Crookshanks's Past
by Blizzard Wings
Summary: Crookshanks used to be a Clan cat, but when Voldermort starts destroying the forest, what can he do? Please read and review, flames will be used to burn Snape's cloak... Again...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Blizzard of the Howling Night here, I just wanted to thank theonewhogotawaytoday for all the help she gave me in creating this story, you rock!**

Crookshank's Past

Chapter 1

The forest was dark, a fully ginger tom with long fluffy fur was padding back to the ravine. He jumped down the rocks and bounded through the gorse tunnel.

He entered the ThunderClan camp and took his prey to the fresh kill pile. He dropped the two mice on the slowly depleting pile, it was late leaf-bare and prey was getting harder to find as the moons got colder.

Three cats walked up to him.

"How's the prey running, Blazepelt?" A fully storm grey she-cat with amber eyes asked.

"Not too well, Calmstar. The forest is freezing up and prey are hiding in their burrows." Blazepelt answered.

"We should send out more hunting patrols." A dark grey tabby tom with white paws, black stripes and green eyes stated.

"Yes we should, we will do that tomorrow, Greyclaw," Calmstar meowed, "Softfur, you know who to put on patrol at dawn." She finished speaking to the last cat, a ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

"Yes, Calmstar." Softfur responded.

"You should all get some rest, it has been a long day." The cats nodded at their leader and headed to the warriors den.

As Blazepelt lay down in his nest of bracken and moss he couldn't help but think how nice the

ThunderClan leader was. He lay there awhile letting his thoughts wander. It was then that he noticed how empty he felt inside. He felt lonely.

* * *

The sound of angry footsteps was heard from afar as fourth year Hermione Granger went fuming up to the boy's rooms. She knocked first, after no reply she gave an exasperated sigh and resulted in barging in without a care in the world... Except the fear of being late.

"Get up you ignorant twits!" She screamed into the artificial darkness tat the curtains illuminated. A groan muffled by a pillow sounded from the far left corner of the room,

"Oh come on guys?" Hermione continued to scream, "IT'S TEN O'CLOCK!" Her hair was on end and her British accent was bouncing off the walls, hitting the boy's ears at the same time, giving each of them the same headache they got most mornings when Snape started talking.

More tired groans erupted from the corner, Hermione was sick of Ron and Harry's lazy attitudes, she soon decided to use magic as a strategy to get them up.

"Wing gardium leviosa!" She whispered, not letting the two boys know her plan. Two figures arose from the four poster beds and just drifted to the side when she pulled back on the wand and Harry and Ron dropped suddenly onto the hard wooden floors.

"What'd ya do that for?" The red head, Ron, yelled.

"We're going to be LATE!" Hermione sighed, tired that neither of them had remembered that even though they had a late star today, school still started at 10:35 am.

Finally the boys were up and they were on their way to transfiguration with their head of house, Professor Mogonagal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Crookshanks was sitting in a spot of sunlight in the Hogworts courtyard on a marble bench. He was feeling down, the recent events had been strange and kind of sad for him.

Blazepelt, as he was known by the Clans, had left the camp not knowing he had been followed by Foxpaw, a ginger tom with white paws and tail-tip. Blazepelt had become very lonely not being in contact with his own kind.

He had walked into a clearing and stood in the centre of it with Foxpaw watching. He had then used apparation and teleported to the Wizarding world, but just before he did he caught a whiff of Foxpaw's scent. "Dang!" he had thought. Then he had disappeared, leaving an astonished apprentice thinking he had vanished into thin air.

He wasn't really a cat, or a magical one either. He was an unregistered animagus called Angus Parsley. He had unknowingly teleported as a cat into an animal cage in the Magical Emporium! A girl with long brown hair had turned from looking at something and had seen him. The employee who was assisting her had looked surprised to see him there. He was lifted out of the cage and the girl had asked the employee what his name was.

"Uhhhhh... Crookshanks?" Was the answer.

"My name's Hermione, you're my new kitty!" She had said as he was taken away.

Angus hadn't bothered running away because he wanted to think where he could go. As he was sitting there in the sunlit marble bench it hit him, why not go and see his old school buddy, Sirius Black?

Angus had jumped up at the thought. He wasn't worried about escaping, for at Hogwarts no one really minded having animals running about. He slipped behind the back of a tall pillar-looking thing and apparated, when no one was looking, out of Hogwarts school grounds and to exactly the place he wanted to go. Diagon Alley.

* * *

"How can you think of food at a time like this?"Hermione screeched at Ron.

"I'm hungry." Ron's statement was muffled because of the half a muffin in his mouth, as he reached for a slice of bread.

"RON!" Hermione whacked his hand with her wand, "How could you? My precious Crookshanks is missing and you're stuffing your fat face!"

"Oh, hey guys. What's going on?" Harry asked as he walked up.

"Where _**have**_ you been?" Hermione asked.

"I was-"

"Never mind!" She cut him off, "Crookshanks is missing and _**Ron**_ is too busy _**STUFFING HIS FACE**_! To help me!"

"I'll help." Harry offered.

"No thanks, I rather look for him by myself." Hermione stormed off out of the dining hall, tears of anger and loss starting to make red lines down her face.

"Just because she hasn't seen her cat for half day she goes ahead and smacks my hand just because I'm hungry." Ron told Harry.

"Well, you know what Hermione's like." Harry pointed out as he sat down next to Ron.

"Yeah. It still hurts too." Ron said as he rubbed his soar hand.

"Hermione sure can give you a handful when she's angry." Harry agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deloris Umbridge was walking along Diagon Alley when she saw a ginger haired, tall man with rolls of mussel and green eyes walking out of Olivander's Wand shop with a depressed look on his face.

"Darn! I didn't get the job!" He grumbled.

'_Hmm... He's looking for a job?...'_ Deloris thought sneakily. She waltzed over to the man and stood before him smugly.

"Looking for a job, ay?" She asked, the man looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes... Why?" He answered cautiously. Deloris gasped in excitement,

"Well..." She looked away, "We kind of need wizards to help develop potions..." The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Are there any forms?" He asked.

"Oh nonono!" Deloris said hurriedly, "I just need your name... and I need to see your hand." Deloris smiled.

"Uhh... My name is... Angus." He said.

"Last name?" She asked in encouragement.

"Par...? Par..? Parcel...? No... Parley...? Uhh... Oh gosh... Umm, it's a herb... PARSLEY! There we go!" He finished slapping his thigh. Angus hadn't used his wizard name in a while, as he'd been living as a cat for so long, and his mind wasn't used to being in a human body. Angus held out his hand.

"Not that one, the other one." Deloris said, so Angus switched hands.

"Palm up..." Deloris instructed again. Umbridge took his wrist in her sweaty, meaty palm and pulled up his sleeve. She then took out her wand and tapped his arm. Nothing happened...

"Good, you are not working for U-kno-who" Deloris said, deliberately miss-saying the Dark Lord's name. "Follow me." Umbridge then began to waltz away, her pudgy small body swinging from side to side as she went back the way she had come down the alley, not even bothering to look back to make sure the man was following.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The potion exploded. And that, was that. Weeeeeeell... Not completely...

Angus had taken the job offered by Umbridge, and it was his first day on the job when it had happened. He had done everything as explained by the professors... And it had blown up in his face...

Angus had tried to apparate out of the room, but he was a little too late. The potion had turned him into his animagus form just before he apparated. You see, he had been working on a potion that would reveal if someone was an animagus. Turned out, it worked. Luckily Angus got out before the professors saw him in his animagus form!

Angus had apparated to Hogwarts in the Griffindor common room. As he padded out from behind the couch, Hermione, Ron and Harry walked through the door.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione screeched, blowing Ron's and Harry's eardrums to bits. Hermione snatched up Crookshanks and gave him a crushing hug.

"See, he's been in the common room this whole time!" Ron said.

"Ron... Shut up." Hermione said.

The two kept arguing, Harry trying to stop them. Angus, as Crookshanks, was thinking in his head: _'Darn it! How am I going to find Sirius now?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Crookshanks/Angus had fallen asleep on the end of Hermione's bed, he was in a very pretty place. It shone with little twinkling lights. It kind of reminded him of the forest back where ThunderClan lived. He turned as a cat came out of the bushes behind him.

"Welcome, Blazepelt." The starry cat spoke.

"Who are you?" Crookshanks asked.

"I am Kestrelstar of ThunderClan." The starry tom answered.

"What do you want?" Crookshanks asked promptly.

"I am here to tell you this:

_Your Clan is in trouble, _

_The other Clans too,_

_Destruction in the forests,_

_The saviour only you_." The StarClan tom intoned.

"Hurry back, Blazepelt." Kestrelstar faded along with the forest, and Crookshanks woke up.

Hermione and co had left awhile ago, Crookshanks could tell from their stale scents. He got up and tried to morph, as there was no one around. But he couldn't. He tried and tried and tried. But was unsuccessful. Nothing he did could make him turn back into his wizard form.

He was stuck in his amimagus form, and the only way to get out was to get another amimagus to use a spell of release on him.

He had to find Sirius. And fast.


End file.
